Asajj Ventress/Gallery
Images of the former Sith Apprentice and Nightsister Asajj Ventress from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery 250px-Asajj-new-2011.jpg|Asajj Ventress released in Lego. Ventress-SWE.jpg|Asajj Ventress as a Sith assassin. AsajjVentressSWE.png|Asajj Ventress as a Nightsister. Asajj Ventress Helmet.jpeg|Asajj Ventress as a bounty hunter. Asajj Ventress enraged.png|Ventress enraged when her Master dies. Asajj embracing.png|Asajj activating both lightsabers to attack. Asajj Ventress cloaked.png|A cloaked Asajj Ventress meeting Dooku on Rattatak. Dooku skill.png|Without turning, Dooku praises the stealthiness of the substitution, claiming his guide would be impressed if he had not just been killed, but told her he wasn't looking for a spy. Asajj revealed.png|Asajj revealing herself to the gladiators in the arena. Asajj Ventress proclaims.png|Asajj Ventress proclaims herself Sith. Dooku Asajj activates.png|Angered, Ventress activates both her lightsabers and claimed that Dooku knew nothing of the dark side before charging him. Asajj electrified.png|Ventress electrocuted by Force lightning. Count Dooku Ventress air.png|Both combatants engaged in a vicious lightsaber duel across the room. Dooku ceiling.png|A long, brutal fight ensues, in which Dooku demonstrates obvious fighting superiority. Count Dooku truly.png|Ventress was skilled, and proved to be a challenge, even for a Sith Lord. Asajj dueling Dooku.png|Asajj dueling Count Dooku. Count Dooku blocks.png|Asajj tries to strike Dooku, but the Sith Lord uses the Force to bring a portion of the statue to block the strike. Dooku disarms.png|Ventress is eventually defeated—her lightsabers having been destroyed by Dooku. Asajj Ventress defeated.png|Ventress held at Count Dooku's mercy. Count Dooku mechno.png|At that point, a mobile hologram unit enters the room, making its way down the stairs. Sidious promising.png|Dooku introduces Ventress to Sidious, his master. Asajj fall.png|Asajj stating the Jedi shall fall. Asajj Ventress lightsaber.png|Asajj Ventress receiving new lightsabers. Asajj pilot.png|Ventress piloting her fanblade starfighter. Asajj Ventress duel.png|Asajj dueling Anakin Skywalker on Yavin 4. Asajj Ventress Force duel.png|Asajj Ventress using a Force push on Anakin. Asajj leaping.png|Ventress leaping to strike Skywalker. Asajj crossed.png|Asajj crossing lightsaber blades with Anakin. Asajj Ventress stones.png|Asajj Ventress using the Force to throw stones. Asajj rain.png|Ventress taking a stance in the rain. Asajj Ventress temple fight.png|Asajj fighting Anakin on top of the temple. Asajj Anakin headon.png|Asajj Ventress clashing against Anakin Skywalker. Asajj Ventress water.png|Anakin spraying Ventress with water. Asajj staircase.png|Asajj walking up the staircase. Asajj Ventress explosion.png|Asajj Ventress blocking an explosion from Anakin. Asajj knocked down.png|Ventress thrown through a wall knocked down. Asajj Ventress grip.png|Skywalker gripping Asajj's arm. Asajj kneeled.png|Asajj Ventress brought to her knees during the fight. Asajj Ventress falling.png|Ventress falls into the canyon below. Asajj pledging.png|Asajj Ventress pledging herself to Count Dooku. Asajj Ventress serving.png|Asajj becomes Darth Tyranus' apprentice. Count Dooku Teth hologram.png|Asajj Ventress contacts Count Dooku from the abandoned monastery on Teth. Dooku plan.png|Dooku tells Ventress that everything is going as planned. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-1197.jpg|Ventress kneels when Lord Sidious enters the transmission. Count Dooku back.png|Ventress insisted that she could kill both the Master and Padawan at that moment, the Count cautioned patience. Dooku desert contact.png|Dooku contacts Ventress demanding an update.]] Count Dooku sake.png|When Asajj said she would double her efforts, Dooku says for her sake he hopes she does. Dooku holo Ventress.png|Ventress in the hologram was distracted by the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was leading the Republic reinforcements. Dooku mephitic.png|In failure, Ventress was forced to contact Dooku and explain to him and Jabba the Hutt that Skywalker had killed Rotta before she could intervene. Count Dooku unfortunate.png|Although Dooku had hoped she at least managed to kill the Jedi after losing control of the Huttlet, she admitted that Skywalker had escaped. Asajj Ventress diplomat.jpeg|Asajj Ventress meeting with King Katuunko on Rugosa. Asajj strikes.jpeg|Ventress trying to assassinate the King. Asajj Ventress report.png|Asajj appearing to Grievous through hologram. Asajj assures.png|Ventress reporting news from Kamino. VentressKissColt-ARCT.png|Asajj kissing a stabbed clone trooper (deleted scene). Category:Galleries